katy_perryfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Roar (utwór)
Roar to pierwszy singiel Katy Perry promujący trzeci album o nazwie Prism . Oficjalna premiera miała miejsce 12 sierpnia 2013 roku (dwa dni po tym, jak przedpremierowo dostał się do internetu). Po niecałej dobie utwór zajął pierwsze miejsce w iTunes w 44 krajach. W Polsce zajął drugie miejsce. Teledysk obejrzano ponad 987 milionów razy (dane z VEVO z dnia 2015-07-11). Tekst I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess So I sat quietly, agreed politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything You held me down, but I got up (HEY!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up (HEY!) Get ready cause I’ve had enough I see it all, I see it now (Chorus) I got the eye of the tiger, the fighter, dancing through the fire Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar roar roar roar You’re gonna hear me roar Now I’m floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes I went from zero, to my own hero You held me down, but I got up (HEY!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up (HEY!) Get ready ’cause I’ve had enough I see it all, I see it now (Chorus) I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire ‘Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion ‘Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar roar roar roar You’re gonna hear me roar roar roar You'll hear me roar roar roar You're gonna hear me roar... Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar I got the eye od the tiger , the fire , dancing thtough the fire ‘Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion ‘Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar roar roar roar You’re gonna hear me roar roar roar You'll hear me roar roar roar You're gonna hear me roar... Tłumaczenie Miałam w zwyczaju gryźć się w język, wstrzymując oddech Brakło mi odwagi, by namieszać i zrobić bałagan Więc siedziałam cicho, przytakując Chyba zapomniałam, że miałam wybór Dałam ci pchnąć sobie na granicę wytrzymałości Nic nie znaczyłam, więc dałam się nabrać Gnębiłeś mnie, lecz się podniosłam (HEY!) Otrzepałam się z kurzu Słyszysz mój głos, ten dźwięk Niczym piorun wstrząsnę ziemią Gnębiłeś mnie, lecz się podniosłam (HEY!) Przygotuj się, bo mam już dosyć Teraz to wszystko widzę, widzę to teraz Mam oko tygrysa, wojownika, tańczę poprzez ogień Ponieważ jestem mistrzynią i ty usłyszysz mój ryk Głośniejszy, głośniejszy niż lwi Ponieważ jestem mistrzynią i ty usłyszysz mój ryk Ryk, ryk, ryk Usłyszysz mój ryk Teraz fruwam, jak motyl Żądlę, niczym pszczoła, zasługując na uznanie Przeszłam z zera, do mojego wewnętrznego bohatera Gnębiłeś mnie, lecz się podniosłam (HEY!) Otrzepałam się z kurzu Słyszysz mój głos, ten dźwięk Niczym piorun wstrząsnę ziemią Gnębiłeś mnie, lecz się podniosłam (HEY!) Przygotuj się, bo mam już dosyć Teraz to wszystko widzę, widzę to teraz Mam oko tygrysa, wojownika, tańczę poprzez ogień Ponieważ jestem mistrzynią i ty usłyszysz mój ryk Głośniejszy, głośniejszy niż lwi Ponieważ jestem mistrzynią i ty usłyszysz mój ryk Ryk, ryk, ryk Usłyszysz mój ryk Mam oko tygrysa, wojownika, tańczę poprzez ogień Ponieważ jestem mistrzynią i ty usłyszysz mój ryk Głośniejszy, głośniejszy niż lwi Ponieważ jestem mistrzynią i ty usłyszysz mój ryk Ryk, ryk, ryk Usłyszysz mój ryk Ry-yk, ry-yk Usłyszysz mój ryk Ry-yk, ry-yk Usłyszysz mój ryk... Ry-yk, ry-yk, ry-yk, ry-yk, y-yk Mam oko tygrysa, wojownika, tańczę poprzez ogień Ponieważ jestem mistrzynią i ty usłyszysz mój ryk Głośniejszy, głośniejszy niż lwi Ponieważ jestem mistrzynią i ty usłyszysz mój ryk... Ciekawostki Utwór został wykorzystany do ścieżki dźwiękowej serialu Glee. Kategoria:Prism Kategoria:Utwór